TMI High School
by thethoughtsofawildheart
Summary: Have you ever noticed that Clary is usually one of the unpopular people? Well, I decided to add another where she is popular. So will the Soccer star and the Dance Star get together? Or will they never get together?


**Okay so I know that Clary is from New York so this is gonna be weird, but I gonna make Clary have grown up in Korea until she starts high school. She was born in Korea but when she was 1 she moved to New York and met Simon then when she was 10 she moved back to Korea. She kept in touch with Simon though so they're still best friends. Complicated, right? Sorry. So since she came from Korea with some of her friends (did I mention that?) there is gonna be some Korean hear and there. Oh yhea, some Korean K-pop singers will be included.**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own The Mortal Instruments or any K-pop singers. I also don't own the songs in the the chapter.**

**Chapter 1**

Jace POV

Alec and I were on our way to the music room when some nerd bumped into me.

"Watch where you're goiong." Jace spat at the kid, who along with himself had fallen on the ground. The boy opened his mouth to reply when a short red-head appeared by his side.

"Simon, are you okay?" She asked the nerd, aka Simon. I looked up to see that the girl was none other than Clary Fray. She was one of the popular girls, but she wasn't just popular for how beautiful she was. She was also popular because she was the best dancer and artist in New York. Everyone liked her because she was the sweetest person most people have ever met, but she has quite the temper.

"Yes, I'm alright." Simon tells her. Clary nods and helps him from the floor.

"Are you forgetting something?" I ask as I notice them about to walk away.

"I don't think so." Clary says. Did I mention I'm the one she usually saves her rage for?

"I think you friend there owes me an apology." I have no idea why she's friends with someone so geeky.

"He doesn't owe you anything, Jace." I love the way Jace name rolls off her tongue. Of course, I would never admit that out loud.

"You know, Clare Bear, maybe you can apologize for your geek. " I say suggestively.

"Get over yourself, Jace." She threw over her shoulder as she grabs Simon's hand and walks over to Kikwang, one of her other best friends.

"Well, that went well." Alec, who I had forgotten about, said from behind me.

"She's just playing hard to get." I said still watching Clary walk away.

Clary POV

I drag Simon over to Kikwang oppa while swearing about conceited blonde douchebags in Korean.

"Wah~ Clary! Watch your language!" KiKi oppa reprimands me.

"Mianhe Oppa. It's just that stupid Jace Wayland."

"What did he do this time?"

"I'll tell you later. We're going to be late for class." I say while grabbing his hand and dragging him and Simon to our music class. Unfortunately, we have this class with Jace. At least my other oppas and unnies are there too. Oh! And Isabelle, she's one of my best friends too.

We take a seat in our usual spots: Simon and KiKi oppa sitting on either side of me, Isabelle in front of me, and Jace behind me.

"Alright, settle down class!" Hodge, our teachers yells, "Today, we are going to listen to a few songs that we didn't get to last week. So Clary, Isabelle, are you girls ready?"

"Yes, Hodge," We say in unsion, "Our song is "He's No You" **(I know that the song is she but since it's girls singing it I thought why not have it he) **Isabelle and I walk up to the mini-stage and grab microphones.

**Clary**___Isabelle _Both

**They got a lot of guys who know they got it going  
>on but nothing's ever a comparsion to you<br>Now can't you see that your the only one  
>I really want And everything I need<br>Is everything you do**

_Any guy walk by, dont matter 'cause your  
>looking so much better Don't ever need<br>to get caught up in jealousy  
>He could be a super-model Every magazine...<br>the cover He'll never, ever mean a thing to me_

He's no you... oh no  
>You give me more than I could ever want<br>He's no you...oh no  
>I'm satisfied with the one I've got<br>'cause your all the guy that I've ever dreamed  
>He's only a picture on a magazine<br>He's no you...oh no

_They got a lot of guys who dance in all the videos  
>But I prefer the way you do, the way you move<br>You're more than beautiful And I just wanna let you know  
>That all I ever need is what I've got with you<em>

**Any guy walk by, don't matter  
>Everytime your looking better I think your perfect<br>There ain't nothing I would change He could be a  
>Super-model Every magazine...the cover<br>He'll never, ever take my heart away**

He's no you... oh no  
>You give me more than I could ever want<br>He's no you...oh no  
>I'm satisfied with the one I've got<br>'cause your all the guy that I've ever dreamed  
>He's only a picture on a magazine<br>He's no you...oh no

**No one's ever gonna get to me  
>Oh, the way you do Now baby cant you see<br>That you're the one...the only one  
>Who's ever made me feel this way?<strong>

_Nothing's ever coming even close  
>No one's ever made me feel this way this way<em>

I don't want nothing I don't got  
>I dont need nothing but you<br>I can't get more than you give me  
>Don't stop anything you do<br>Your all that...all that and then some  
>You know what...just what I need<br>And no guy, no place and no where  
>Could mean a thing to me<span>

He's no you... oh no  
>You give me more than I could ever want<br>He's no you...oh no  
>I'm satisfied with the one I've got<br>'cause your all the guy that I've ever dreamed  
>He's only a picture on a magazine<br>He's no you...oh no

As soon as we finished, the whole class burst into cheers. We bowed and went back to our seats.

"Good Job, girls. Next we have a song by Kikwang and Clary." Hodge says after the class calms down. I get up again with KiKi oppa.

"Our song is 365 days." Oppa says aas we take our places on stools.

**Clary **_Kikwang_ both

_Monday. Well baby I fell for you.  
>Tuesday. I wrote you this song.<br>Wednesday. I wait outside your door  
>even though I know it's wrong<em>

**Seven days a week, every hour of the month  
>Gotta let you know where my heart<br>is coming from**

Shouldn't feel this way  
>But I gotta say Baby<br>Gotta let you know  
>I will try everything to make you<br>come closer to me. Baby  
>do you believe? It's not just<br>a phase.  
>How can I get through<br>You're the one I can't lose  
>I'll try 365 days, 365 ways to get to you.<br>To get to you you you baby oh

_Every second Every tick tick of  
>the clock<br>_**Every second  
><strong>_I want you all to myself  
><em>**All to myself**

Every second Every tick tick of the  
>clock. I just can't help myself.<br>Feeling kind of guily but girl  
>I can't stop<br>_I don't want nobody else  
><em>No one else. No one eh eh else

I will try to make you come closer  
>to me I'll try 365 days 365 ways to<br>get to you

This song got lots of cheers also. Hm...I feel singy today. Oh! Hodge is talking again.

"What a catchy song. Good Job! So this is our last performance and like all the other songs today it is a Clary song!" Hodge says.

"My song is "Slow Motion" . I hope you like it!"

**I Know That You've Been Calling Me,  
>And I'm happy that we met.<br>Don't think that I'm not interested.  
>I'm just playing hard to get<strong>

**So much about this crazy game they call love  
>That I'm trying to understand,<br>So could you be my best friend,  
>Before you call yourself my man<strong>

**Why can't I love you in slow motion,  
>Take my time,<br>Take away the pressure on my mind  
>Really get to know you<br>But rewind  
>Wanna love you in slow motion<br>Why can't I?**

**You seem to know just what you want  
>And I like your confidence<br>Some things a girl should never rush  
>Cause If you do you hurt yourself<strong>

**So much about this crazy game they call love  
>I'm still trying to understand,<br>So would you be my best friend,  
>Before you call yourself my man<strong>

**Why can't I love you in slow motion,  
>Take my time,<br>Take away the pressure on my mind  
>Really get to know you<br>But rewind  
>Wanna love you in slow motion<br>Why can't I**

**I'm too young for tears in the night  
>And it's too soon for this to be right<br>Don't wanna mess with your pride  
>The questions not when but why<strong>

**Why can't I love you in slow motion,  
>Take my time,<br>Take away the pressure on my mind  
>Really get to know you<br>But rewind  
>I Wanna love you in slow motion<br>Why can't... I**

As soon as I finished some major cheering started. On our way back to our seat I saw Jace smirk at me. Before I could say anything, the bell rang.

**So did you like? Hate? Love it, though i doubt it? **

**Oppa- older brother  
>Unnie-older sister<br>(For future reference, I'm gonna say that oppa and unnie mean older brother and older sister but are only used for girls and are used for friends that are close enough to be sisters or brothers. And oppa also can be used for your boyfriend**

**Annyeong!  
>-AegiPenguin2<strong>


End file.
